1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital computer chassis, more specifically it relates to a computer chassis having a multi-purpose strut.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, digital computers (more specifically desk top personal computes) did not incorporate a multi-purpose strut in their chassis. The structural strength of the cover was sufficient to support the monitor. The power supply and hard disk drive were supported on separate brackets. The power cable was wrapped in a metallic sheath to reduce radiation.
This invention enables supporting the monitor, the power supply, the hard drive and further supports and shields the power cable, In addition, the multi-purpose strut strengthens the chassis.